Intentemos De Nuevo
by Jannie Potter
Summary: Lily Potter era muy testaruda. Quizas demasiado. Cuando Dumbledore llega con la idea del hechizo Fidelius a la puerta de los Potter, la pelirroja decide que ya era suficiente. ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias de el temperamento de la perfecta perfecta de Gryffindor? ¿Y que será del mundo mágico?


**Me extrañaron! Eso espero! Lamento mucho haber abandonado la historia anterior, pero la verdad hay demasiadas cosas mal escritas en la historia anterior, así que hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva (no voy a borrar las historias anteriores, es un buen recuerdo, pero como dice el titulo, hagamoslo de nuevo)**

**Preview:**

Lily Potter era muy testaruda. Quizas demasiado. Cuando Dumbledore llega con la idea del hechizo Fidelius a la puerta de los Potter, la pelirroja decide que ya era suficiente. ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias de el temperamento de la perfecta perfecta de Gryffindor? ¿Y que será del mundo mágico?

**Espero que les guste la idea. Y como regalo de año nuevo/disculpa, les dejo el primer capítulo. **

"Lily, necesitas respirar, enserio" murmuró James en medio del dolor de los apretones de mano.

"¡Tu me metiste en esto Potter!" gritó Lily mientras las medimagas salian de la habitación lentamente. Muchas personas en el hospital conocían la furia de la magia que puede tener una bruja en un parto. Y considerando lo poderosa que Lady Potter era, nadie quisiera estar en la misma habitación que ella, mucho menos en el mismo corredor...o en el mismo edificio.

"Señora Potter, empuje, su hijo esta muy cerca" dijo el medimago intentando salvar al pobre James, qué sabía más que nada que si seguía hablando nadie podria salir en una pieza de esa habitación.

Dos medimagos, media hora de gritos, insultos y maldiciones, el sentimiento de una mano rota, y tres ventanas rotas después, Harry James Potter Evans entró el mundo pateando y llorando, algo parecido al estado en el que se encontraba su padre, y desde el primer segundo en el mundo, era la única razón para vivir de James y Lily Potter, que hicieron una promesa silenciosa de proteger a su hijo a todo costo…¿Que le costaria al mundo mágico esta promesa? Bueno...una persona en particular sería el primero en poner esa promesa a prueba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Un Año Después-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"¡James! ¡Puedes abrir la puerta por favor!" grito Lily desde el segundo piso de su pequeña casa en Godric's Hollow mientras intentaba que Harry se quedara lo suficientemente quieto para poder ponerle su pañal.

"¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¿A que debemos el honor?" preguntó James con una sonrisa enorme y traviesa en su rostro al abrir la puerta y ver al 'líder de la luz' en la puerta de su casa.

"Es muy triste decir, mi muchacho, que en estos días uno no viene a hacer visitas comunes en los hogares de antiguos estudiantes" murmuró Dumbledore con un tono benevolente, con sus ojos brillando con algo extraño que James no podía describir.

"Claro, tiene razon. Por favor pase, llamare a Lily. Espero que tenga suficiente estomago para un poco de té, primero Británicos, después soldados, ¿Verdad?" dijo James intentando perder el nerviosismo y el sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien

"¿Que después que…? ¡Oh Profesor Dumbledore! ¿Paso algo?" dijo Lily mientras bajaba con el sonriente e inquieto Harry en brazos, que tenía su pañal cambiado y tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia su padre.

"Oh mi querida Lily, demasiadas cosas han pasado. Pero afortunada o desafortunadamente esa no es la razón por la que vengo a visitarlos" respondió Dumbledore tomando la copa de té que James le ofrecía al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su hijo en brazos y empezaba a hacerlo reir

"En ese caso, ¿En que podemos ayudarle?" susurro Lily mientras soplaba su té.

"Una profecía fue revelada a mi poco antes de que el pequeño Harry naciera, esta profecía no solo fue revelada a ustedes y a los Longbottom's; gracias a un espía, Tom Riddle se enteró de las primeras partes de la profecía, y aunque le ha tomado demasiado tiempo, en hacer algún movimiento, ha empezado. No quiero poner más estrés en sus jóvenes hombros, pero Lord Voldemort está buscándolos, aún más activamente que antes" Dumbledore tomó un poco de su té. James y Lily se miraron preocupados, no querían que su pequeño hijo sufriera, que les fuera arrebatado, o peor aún, que estuviera solo por el resto de su vida "Por esto, James, Lily, he venido a rogarles que pongan su hogar bajo el hechizo Fidelius. Creo personalmente que esta es la única manera que sobrevivirán esta horrible guerra, y que su hijo crecerá para saber que su sacrificio valió la p…"

La sala cayó en un silencio que nadie se esperaría, sobretodo con un bebe en casa. James, que estaba medio recostado en el sofá pegó un brinco con Harry hacia el lado del miedo que le dio cuando vio a Lily pararse a la velocidad de rayo y darle un cachetadon de proporciones magníficas a Dumbledore.

"...Imagino que eso es un no" murmuró James mientras Harry se recuperaba del shock que le causó ver a su madre darle un golpe a el hombre con la rara barba, dándole cachetadones a su papa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Admito que no es la mejor idea, pero a la vez, creo que tengo buenas ideas para salir con esto. Así que por ahora les pido que me digan que tal les parece, e intentaré actualizar tan pronto como pueda (es semana de exámenes finales, el peor tiempo para empezar un fic).**

**Jamie Potter**


End file.
